Hades & Demeter
by PJOHoOHG
Summary: Hades and Demeter hated each other long before Persephone, but why?
1. Kronos' Stomach

**Chapter 1: Kronos' Stomach**

**Hades' POV**

_We had been in Kronos' stomach for a long time. Longer than I ever thought we would be there. I'm actually surprised he hasn't digested us by now. Hestia wasplaying with Chiron so he wouldn't be scared. Hera was being held by Poseidon for warmth. It was cold in Kronos' stomach. Demeter leaned next to me as she started falling asleep._

_"Just go to sleep. I'll protect you." I promised._

_"Okay." Demeter yawned._

_Kronos' stomach suddenly started shaking violently and made strange noises. Everyone screamed in fear. Demeter's eyes were wide open in fear._

_"What's happening?!" She shrieked._

_"I think Kronos is regurgitating us. Throwing us up. We'll be okay." I replied._

_Demeter suddenly kissed me. Then we were launched out of the stomach, up the throat, and through the mouth until..._

And then I woke up. I was bolt upright and breathing heavily. I hadn't had that dream in a while.

"Are you alright?" Persephone yawned.

"I just had one of the dreams again." I sighed.

"About Hazel's mother?" She asked.

"No." I stopped having those dreams a while ago.

"Maria Di Angelo?" She qestioned.

"No, but thank you for reminding me. I meant the ones about Demeter." I rolled my eyes.

"Does it still haunt you?" She seemed genuinely concerned.

"Why is there never cereal here?!" Demeter shouted from somewhere.

Probably the kitchen. "I don't understand what I ever saw in her." I gritted my teeth.

"She is beautiful, even now. And from what you've said, she was less annoying before she discovered cereal." Persephone smirked.

She got out of bed and changed into her daywear. "Besides, she's your mother in law now, and most men tend to get annoyed with them."

"She was annoying even before cereal. It's just worse now." I sighed.

"Why can't you just get some damned cereal?!" Demeter burst in my room.

"Because I don't like it. Or you." I said.

"Honestly, put a damned shirt on." Demeter suddenly noticed I wasn't wearing one.

"If I get up for a shirt, you'll see my naked lower half." I smirked.

"He has a point." Persephone interjected.

"Do you sleep naked?" Demeter interrogated.

"Only after spending quality time with my wife." I teased.

Persephone snorted and rolled her eyes. Demeter turned red and left.

"And you like cereal, so why did you say that?" Persephone giggled.

"To annoy her." I shrugged.

We went to breakfast and saw Nico, Demeter, and Thanatos at the table.

"Did you get some rare time off?" I questioned.

"With all the modern medicine lengthening people's lives, no one died this morning." Thanatos shrugged.

Thanatos was eating vegetables. With all the death, he doesn't like meat. Nico was eating sausage though. Demeter was eating toast. I went to the cupboard and unlocked a secret compartment that contained cereal and poured a bowl.

"Why the Hell did you hide the cereal?!" Demeter exclaimed.

"To annoy you." I grinned.

Persephone giggled as she ate a pomegranate.

"Pomegranates were what got you stuck here in the first place." Demeter muttered.

"Hades didn't kidnap me! You and Zeus just made it seem that way so you wouldn't have to admit I cared about him." Persephone rolled her eyes.

This argument was getting old.

"I'm going to visit the dead." Nico said.

"You know, you can stop sneaking Zoë into your room. We already know and don't care." I teased.

Nico turned red as he left. As Demeter ate long enough for her talking to stop, I remembered what I used to love about her. She was always beautiful, used to be shy, and treated me like a hero. Ever since the incident, she was obnoxious and rude. And I'm not talking about the Persephone incident.

"Someone just died." Thanatos announced before disappearing.

Demeter left, and Persephone and I were the only ones left. Where did it go wrong with Demeter?


	2. Percy Jackson

**Chapter 2: Percy Jackson**

**Hades' POV**

As I sat on my throne pondering what went wrong with Demeter, I heard shouts in the hallway.

"Why are you two here? I thought Hades didn't like you." Demeter's voice could be heard.

"We have to see him!" Thalia shouted.

"Since when does he hate us?" Percy sounded confused.

I went into the hallway. "Why are you two here?"

"We have to talk to you about a problem with Zeus, and you're the only one besides Poseidon who will agree." Thalia was vague.

Demeter arched her eyebrow. "What problem?"

"Zeus wants to kill Annabeth because he thinks she's part of some prophecy. He thinks she's going to kill him." Percy looked worried.

Demeter had a look of pity on her face as she stared at him.

"I'm the ONLY one who agrees besides Poseidon?" I questioned.

"Athena agrees, and so do Aphrodite, Artemis, Hestia, and Hephaestus. But the other Gods aren't so sure." Percy's voice sounded an octave higher than usual.

"What made him think Annabeth would kill him?" Demeter asked.

"Apollo spouted off something about a child of Athena overthrowing Zeus, and he specified that the child of Athena was the reason for Athena and Poseidon's truce. Athena and Poseidon have stopped bickering since Annabeth and Percy started dating." Thalia explained.

"That can't be right. Annabeth made her peace with the Gods and doesn't blame us for Luke's death, so she has no reason to overthrow Zeus." Demeter said. "I get the feeling that this has to do with Phineas. He could have sent Apollo a vision to make him think that Annabeth would overthrow Zeus."

That actually sounded like an intelligent answer.

"Phineas does hate me. But he's dead. But that's never stopped anyone, so he could be trying to get revenge." Percy thought about it.

"It's worth checking into. Phineas is still going through his punishment in the fields of punishment. We'll have to check." I said.

So we all walked to the fields of punishment. Melinoe was there talking to Phineas.

"Go away you damned harpies! Anyway, take this vision to Apollo during your next visit to the world." Phineas handed Melinoe a strange vial.

"Don't you dare!" Demeter exclaimed.

"Let's just tell Zeus now. The sooner, the better." I suggested.

A harpy snatched the vial and broke it on the ground.

"No! You damned harpies!" Phineas looked angry.

I grabbed Percy and Thalia and teleported to Olympus.

"Annabeth Chase..." Zeus started.

"STOP!" Percy demanded.

The Olympians turned to look at him.

"Percy!" Annabeth looked relieved.

He ran and hugged her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus boomed.

"Apollo received false information. I witnessed Phineas giving a vial that contained a vision to Melinoe just a moment ago." I said.

I showed everyone my memory for good measure.

"She didn't do it." Demeter confirmed.

"Annabeth Chase, you're free to go." Zeus declared.

Athena, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Annabeth, abd Percy gave the biggest sighs of relief.

"Thank Gods." Thalia muttered.

"Zeus, as compensation for the emotional trauma you caused me, I'd like to say something to any Olympian without fear of punishment or retribution." Annabeth requested.

"Okay then, make it quick." Zeus looked confused.

Annabeth turned to Hera and said, "Screw. You. Lady."

Percy nearly died of laughter. Annabeth dragged him out of the throne room with a self satisfied smirk.

"Aren't you going to do something?!" Hera exclaimed.

"A promise is a promise." Zeus shrugged.

"And to be fair, you did send flesh eating cows to chase her." I interjected.

"And drop a statue on her best friend's legs." Demeter added.

"And kidnap her boyfriend, wipe his memories, and use him as a pawn in your plan." I finished.

Demeter smiled at me for the first time in the last few thousand years.

"Shut up!" Hera stormed out of the throne room.

Everyone smirked or giggled.

"Do you still hate me? Because we worked pretty well together." I pointed out.

"I still hate you. Very much." Demeter rolled her eyes and left the throne room.

I'll never understand women. Especially her. It's just too much work.


End file.
